


Change

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A simple conversation takes a very unlikely turn, much to the delight of Bunny.





	

“Did you know Elton John’s a queer?” I said, looking up from my newspaper.

My best friend raised his head and frowned. “But he doesn’t look like a queer or sound like a queer, and Bunny said he didn’t think he was queer, so how can he be a queer?”

“Because he and his partner have had a Civil Partnership,” I said, showing him the article. “And his partner’s a man, so he must be a queer if he’s in a relationship with a man like a queer, must he not?” I added, starting to confuse myself a bit.

He frowned again. “I still find it hard to think of someone being a queer even though they don’t look like one, or sound like one.”

“I know. He really doesn’t look like a queer, does he?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“And he doesn’t sound like a queer.”

“No, he really doesn’t.”

“Do you... do you think he might be a part-time queer?” I asked, suddenly aware of how anxious I felt. “After all, Bunny said that they exist.”

“He could be. That would certainly explain a lot.”

“So, speaking of part-time queers...” I said, feeling my heart start to race. I wasn’t sure why I was going to say this, but I needed to. I knew that I probably wouldn’t even be thinking about this without the two glasses of wine I had consumed earlier, let alone actually saying it. “What would you think if you found out someone you knew was one?”

He stared at me, clearly confused. “Well, I suppose that... well, I would be surprised, but I don’t think it would bother me.”

The smile spread across my face before I could stop it. And then the question was out of my mouth before I had the chance to think twice.

“Can I kiss you, old chap?” I asked, and my voice shook slightly.

He went very red, and locked eyes with me, not looking nearly as shocked as I had expected. “Why do you want to?”

“I’m not sure,” I said, breaking eye contact and wondering how I could have been such an idiot. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, and he actually smiled at me. “You can if you want to.”

My eyes widened in amazement. After checking that we were alone, I shuffled forwards in my seat and leaned closer to my best friend. And then, cautiously, pressed my lips to his. It was so bizarre to be kissing a man, but it didn’t feel wrong. As I kissed him, I suddenly realised why I had wanted to do this, why I followed him around, why I spent so much time with him. I was in love with my best friend. And he was letting me kiss him. And it felt so right.

“I knew it!” Bunny said delightedly, suddenly appearing in front of us.

“Bunny!” We yelled, springing apart.

Bunny pulled up a chair and sat down beside me, grinning at us both. His facial expression reminded me of gossipy women, who were always excited to hear the latest rumours. I glanced at the man I had just kissed; he was still red, and was staring at Bunny. My cheeks were burning and I knew I must have looked very red.

“You were kissing,” Bunny said delightedly.

“Yes,” I said.

“Does that mean you’re queer?”

“No!” We both said, far too quickly.

“Look,” Bunny said, crossing his legs and leaning forwards, staring at us over the top of his glasses, “straight men don’t want to kiss men. You have to be a queer – or a part-time queer – to want to kiss another man.”

“So,” I said, “would a part-time queer be a person who likes woman but also likes men?”

Bunny nodded. “That’s it exactly.”

I sighed and took a deep breath. “Considering that, I think I am a part time queer.”

“I don’t know what the hell I am,” my friend said. “I just... I’ve never liked chaps before, but I think... I think I like you.”

I grinned again, my face flushing even redder. He reached forward and grasped my hand, squeezing it tightly. I couldn’t believe it. The thing I had been waiting to happen for years had finally happened.

“Well, I think I’ll leave you two alone now,” Bunny said, getting to his feet. He was still grinning.

“Yes, you do that,” I said, but I wasn’t serious.

Bunny walked away, and I heard him singing something under his breath that sounded like, ‘I’m not the only queer!”

“Part-time queer, Bunny!” We both yelled as Bunny left the room, and then we kissed again.


End file.
